Opposites Attract
by Erza The Scarlet Knight
Summary: Day 3 Prompt: "Opposites" for Tomadashi Week 2015. Go Go was a little skeptical about attraction between two people who were vastly different, Honey Lemon had different ideas.


**Hello everyone! This story, though I feel like it's more of a pointless and random ramble, was written for the Tomadashi Week 2015 prompt "Opposites". Fun fact, I based a lot of this story on very recent happenings in my life that have made me feel rather happy so I was feeling particularly inspired. As much as I wish I could write something for every prompt this week, despite the fact that it's already Day 3, I can't because I don't have enough time to do so. (YAY School!) However, I may write something for "Elements" and "Genderbent" if I manage to find the time, who knows. (I certainly don't. XD) Anyways, please enjoy!**

**"Opposites Attract"**

"Go Go!" Honey Lemon practically yelled in the crowded hallway, she was a bright yellow and pink clad bubbly burst of energy that contrasted to the majority of the students that slowly shuffled to their next class. It was towards the end of the day and even the energy levels of the speedster, Go Go Tomago, had fallen rather low. It was Monday, after all, she told herself, and homework just seemed to be accumulating like water during a flood.

Go Go maneuvered through the swarm of students using her speed and size until she reached her tall and quirky female friend. "Hey Honey, what's up?"

Honey Lemon looked around, suspiciously eying the crowd around them and suddenly grabbed one of Go Go's rather small hands and pulled her along quickly.

"What are you doing?" Gogo asked, one of her brows raised with concern and confusion.

"Shhh, I'll explain in a second, just let me find a safe place to talk where no one will hear us." Honey replied, still dragging her petite friend along with her.

Finally finding a nice and quiet place just outside of the one of SFIT's campus buildings, the two girls sat down on a wooden bench underneath a small tree that had recently regrown it's green leaves as a warm spring breeze blew by. "So, what did you want to tell me?" Go Go finally asked, growing impatient for an explanation.

"I totally ship you guys!" Honey exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands together in approval.

"What are you talking about?!" Go Go asked, as a small scowl of bewilderment appeared on her face. "You and Tadashi!"

Go Go's brown eyes widened almost instantly and a deep pink blush spread across her cheeks like a wildfire. She remained speechless until Honey Lemon elaborated, "I see the way you two act around each other, it looks like he likes you, do you like him back, would you be willing to date him?!" She asked, a look of anticipation evident on her face.

Go Go eventually snapped out of her daze, "WHOA, Honey. I don't like him that way...at least I don't think so..." She almost whispered that last part to herself, her expression now deep in thought but the blush still there. "Do you really think he likes me though...?" She asked, her eyes twinkled with an almost uncharacteristic child-like gleam.

Honey Lemon nodded, "It sure looks like it, y'all would make an adorable couple!"

Go Go shook her head as if to wake herself up from a trance, "WHAT?! I don't like him that way! It wouldn't work either way, we're just way too different." She added a shrug for good measures to sound nonchalant despite that strong blush on her cheeks, not even Honey Lemon, one of her best friends, could see her giddy like a school girl with a crush, which is what she currently felt like on the inside and most definitely was.

Honey Lemon clicked her tongue, "You're usually a better liar than that, mija. It's obvious to me that you like him, but don't worry, I just have a good eye for potential couples from all those novelas my mom always watches, your secret is safe with me." She said patting Go Go's hand as the latter sighed in defeat. Honey spoke up again, "Have you never heard of the saying, 'Opposites Attract'?"

"I have...I just don't think he's into me. I'm just not his type, I'm too different." "You'll see it eventually, Go Go. I really do think he likes you, don't be so negative." Go Go shrugged once again and Honey Lemon pulled the petite Asian girl into a tight embrace. "You'll see it eventually, I'm sure of it!"

Go Go sighed with relief on the way out of her final class of the day. However, the feeling of exhaustion and bitterness was still there, she had a good three plates full of things to do. It was about time for some more caffeine, then she would have to hit the books, study, work on her Mag lev wheels, work o- Her train of thought crashed to a stop in an instant when she felt a familiar shove.

She smiled to herself and shoved the figure back, it was their special way of greeting each other after all. When they decided that, Go Go did not know or remember, but it stuck with them. "Hey, Hamada."

"Hey Go Go, you look like you just came out of a zombie apocalypse."

She punched his arm a bit to harshly she thought after, but kept a straight face. "Wow, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Why are you so abusive?" He asked jokingly, feigning his signature hurt look.

Go Go fought the urge to laugh and instead shot him an unamused glare that made him chuckle.

"Relax, I just meant you looked tired, you should get some more rest."

Go Go shrugged, "I guess but I can live without it, and you should really follow your own advice, Mr. Under eye circles."

"What?! No one told me!" Tadashi exclaimed touching underneath his eyes to examine the area.

"Chill, I was kidding." She replied, a bit of amusement hinted in her tone.

"I knew that."

"Sure, Hamada, sure." Go Go said with a smirk and another pop from her gum.

Tadashi stayed silent for a moment and looked around the hallway for a minute, turning his attention to both the right and then the left.

"What the-?!" Tadashi's eyes widened, "Did I just hit you with my backpack?!" Go Go nodded making sure her hair didn't mess up, which confused her a bit considering she had never cared about it before. "I'm so sorry!" Tadashi apologized frantically, pulling her in for a hug and caressed the top of her head.

Go Go was thankful he couldn't see her face because she felt that wave of heat rise in her cheeks for the second time that day and she pulled away from his hold, shaking off the blush.

"It's fine, Hamada. It'd be a different story if it was on purpose."

Tadashi laughed, "I'm lucky then. Well, this is where the paths diverge and I must go. I'll see ya later, Go Go." He waved and smiled at her before heading to the hallway on the right. Go Go decided that was one of the few times she wished she wasn't so hasty to get to where she was going.

Back at her apartment, Go Go threw her school bag on the ground in her semi-clean living room and kicked off her black athletic shoes. She sank down into the cushions of her black leather couch and stared up at the ceiling. Tadashi was all she could think about, why? She had never thought about him in any terms more than friendship, she could blame Honey Lemon for the idea, but deep down she knew she had harbored some feelings for her charismatic male best friend, but she had dismissed those thoughts so many times that she had learned to leave the topic alone. Go Go groaned in frustration and ran a hand through her short ebony hair. It just wouldn't work, they were too different.

Tadashi Hamada was attractive. His brown eyes were full of life, his dark hair perfectly complimented his flawless skin, he was in excellent shape physically, it was evident even underneath the t-shirts and cardigans. Go Go was never one to pay much attention to appearance, but even she wasn't blind to those attributes on Tadashi. His smile was undoubtedly her favorite of these attributes, she could almost feel a rush of that adrenaline she always craved whenever she saw that smile of his, but she'd decided to never tell anyone about that.

Tadashi was caring. He was always conscious of how others felt both physically and emotionally. Go Go had lost count of the many times he would stop by her lab and keep her company so she wouldn't be alone despite the late hours.

Tadashi was brilliant. He was the top ranking student in the robotics program, almost any question he was asked, he had a correct answer to. Problem solving came easy to him. Go Go knew she could always count on him when she found herself feeling frustration from not being able to find an answer to a problem.

Tadashi was optimistic. Even after the death of his parents he maintained his happy go lucky attitude and watched over his brother with the utmost care. Go Go had never once heard him seriously complain about anything or even cry.

Tadashi was selfless. He always put the well being of others before his own, he even built a robot nurse for goodness sake! Go Go was a frequent receiver of his care when she was caught with any sort of injury, a sneeze or cough, and even a slight shiver due to the cold weather because of Tadashi's insistent remarks.

Go Go, on the other hand, looked rough around the edges and rather intimidating. She never really cared much for her own appearance, nice clothes weren't much her style, comfort was always the way to go. She knew she was in good physical shape, but deep down she always envied Honey Lemon's height, slim body build, and her constant bright smiles. Usually people were afraid to even approach her because she often looked like she was scowling.

Go Go was known to have anger management issues now and then. Even when she tried her best to stay calm, she often found herself insulting others, muttering curse words, or just being violent in general. It was something that she had long ago decided she could not fix, it was simply a part of who she was.

Go Go was impulsive. Thoughts didn't always cross her mind and she found herself taking action rather than thinking things through or making plans.

Go Go was pessimistic. The glass was half empty to her, even with her determination she always felt that things wouldn't work out. While others called it negativity, she justified it as "being realistic".

Go Go was selfish, or so she felt. She would be more outgoing and talkative to motivate others rather then keeping quiet and she would be more patient and sweet to not hurt the feelings of others if she truly cared, she'd tell herself. But she had always been introverted, impatient, and sometimes too brutally honest. It would be difficult to try to change that now.

Complete opposites...that's what they were, Go Go thought as she finally sat up from her previous laying position.

Wait...opposites? Why was that ringing a bell?

She thought back to her conversation with Honey from earlier that day. "Opposites attract," Honey Lemon had said. Go Go pondered for a minute, something else also mentioned opposites, but she could just not remember...

*BUZZ BUZZ*

Her cellphone rang suddenly from her messenger bag on the floor, she opened the bag and picked up her phone, reading the text message:

Hey, wanna join me tomorrow for mine and Mochi's daily exercise walk? I know you hate how slow walking is, but afterwards we can leave Mochi back at the cafe and turn the walk into a mile race. I don't exactly like running long distances, but I do like winning. Hahaha

-Tadashi

Sure, I'll go. But don't get too upset when you lose, Hamada.

\- Go Go

*BUZZ BUZZ*

Remember last time we had retro movie night and we watched Mulan 2? Well, Shang and Mulan were complete opposites, and they were happily together, she was the Yin to his Yang! Opposites do attract. ;D

-Honey Lemon

_That's where I had last heard the saying! And I guess she has a point_...Go Go smiled to herself and replied.

Okay, fine. I see what you mean and I guess you're right. But I'm Shang. Tadashi can be Mulan.

\- Go Go

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are not required, but are very much appreciated. Unless of course you are one of those disrespectful people who keeps posting rude comments about Tomadashi. If you don't ship it, fine, but don't go bashing it, you don't see us saying rude things about TadaHoney or whatever y'all ship. I will call Liam Neeson, and he will find you. Also, I'm not known as Erza for nothing if any of y'all are familiar with Fairy Tail. No injustice goes unpunished!**

**Anyways, to my fellow Tomadashi authors, you guys are amazing and awesome! Seriously, reading what y'all write makes me incredibly happy, especially since y'all are all so talented. I really think we should create an association and call it Fred's Angels. XD **

***looks at clock* HOLY MOTHER OF MEGAZON, O.O I should probably sleep. XD Farewell, until next time! - Erza the Scarlet Knight**


End file.
